


i'm yours

by mechromancer



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pining, t rating cause i used the f word twice :o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechromancer/pseuds/mechromancer
Summary: Was Jared in love with Richard? Yes, of course.Did Jared ever believe Richard would feel the same way? No, but he hoped.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "there's not enough jared/richard smut" i said as i proceeded to write the most innocent fluff i have ever written  
> welp
> 
> title taken from Alessia Cara's song of the same name

Was Jared in love with Richard? Yes, of course.

Did Jared ever believe Richard would feel the same way? No, but he hoped.

He hoped, even when it seemed that most of the time, he barely noticed Jared was there unless he needed him. He hoped, even when it was clear Richard was attracted to Monica. He hoped for months that maybe something would finally go his way for once in his life.

He began to give up hope when Richard began to date Winnie. Seeing how happy Richard was made Jared realize that he needed to stop with his fantasy of being with someone as amazing and brilliant as Richard. He would never deserve someone like him. So he announced to the rest of the guys that he was going to start dating again too.

Despite what the rest of the guys in the house believed, it was always fairly easy for Jared to get dates with women. He was visibly harmless and sweet and women naturally trusted him. So when he met a beautiful woman at a coffee shop and she asked to go back to his place, how could he refuse?

A while later, while Jared was walking the woman out and Gilfoyle, Dinesh, and Erlich looked in shock, and specifically in Erlich’s case, pride, Richard walked in. His confusion seemed to be marked with something else. It looked like jealousy. A spark of hope flickered deep down that it was jealousy of her being with him rather than him being with her. Jared squashed it down, and didn’t think of it any further.

Soon after, Richard and Winnie broke up. He seemed to have given up on dating once again but Jared did not do the same.

The days went on like normal. Jared worked hard during the day, and sometimes into the night, for Richard. Some nights he would meet a woman and they would sleep together. It was always nice, but he new there was never anything more there. It helped, though, it was a nice distraction, and maybe someday he would even find someone that he could love more than Richard.

The only problem was, Richard would sometimes look at him a certain way when he would come home late at night, or walk the person he was with to the door. It seemed to be getting more and more dejected as time went on. That spark of hope would come back each time, but Jared wouldn’t acknowledge it, it couldn't be because of him. He knew something was wrong, though, so one late night as he got home and Richard was the only one still awake in the house, working on code, he decided then was the best time to ask what was wrong.

Jared sat down next to Richard and whispered, “Richard?”

Richard turned around bleary eyed and responded, “Oh, hey Jared. How was your date?”

“It was fine, she was a nice girl. But I wanted to ask you about something if you don’t mind?”

Richard tilted his head curiously. _He’s too adorable for his own good_ , “Uh, yeah, go ahead.”

“Are you uncomfortable with me bringing women here? I can stop if you’d like. I can understand if it’s-”

Richard’s eyes widened as he interrupted, “Wh-what? I’m not- I’m totally not uncomfortable. It’s fine! I mean, Gilfoyle brings people here all the time so...”

“Are you sure? I’ve been noticing odd looks from you lately when I bring women home. Is it because you haven’t dated anyone since Winnie?”

“No, it’s, it’s not-”

“Because Richard, you are the most incredible, intelligent man I have met in my entire life, and someone will see that one day.”

Richard rubbed the back of his neck and flushed, “You really think so?”

Jared smiled, “Of course! I don’t drop everything for just any person who walks into my life with a start up.”

Richard smiled back, then quickly looked back at his screen before he quietly replied, “ Yeah, I keep forgetting about that. Thank’s for being here for me. I really don’t know what I would do without you. I don’t say that enough. Wait, Jared, are you crying?”

Jared wiped the tears from his face and looked down, embarrassed, “I’m sorry, I’m just not used to being appreciated. Thank you, Richard. I think I should go to bed now. Goodnight.”

As Jared got up, Richard turned towards him and with sudden fire in his eyes began, “Jared, wait,”

Jared stopped in his tracks, “Yes?”

Then the fire just as quickly burned out, “Um, never mind. Goodnight.” Richard whipped his head back and began typing furiously on his keyboard.

Jared laid in bed all night thinking about what Richard said. He stopped dating after that.

\---

A week later, Erlich decided to throw a party at the house for some “company moral”. The party ended up being just Erlich, Gilfoyle, Dinesh, Richard, Big Head, and Monica, who left early on to “get some work done”. It was about an hour in that Russ joined the party carrying 3 bottles of his Tres Comas tequila.

“What the hell is he doing here?” Jared overheard Dinesh whisper to Gilfoyle.

“Erlich invited him. He probably still wants to prove himself as ‘cool’ to him.”

They simultaneously rolled their eyes as Russ yelled out “Get it? I brought three bottles, like the three commas in my bank account~”

Soon, after Russ practically shoved his tequila down everyone’s throats, all the guys ended up pretty tipsy. Gilfoyle and Dinesh’s bickering turned something akin to affectionate. Erlich and Big Head were off in a corner getting high and laughing about nothing. That left Richard and Jared stuck listening to Russ talk about his new conquest. Jared wasn’t really paying attention, he was more focused on the look of Richard’s hands. They were really nice hands. _I wonder what it would feel like if he-_

Jared was unceremoniously pulled away from his thoughts by Russ smacking his arm, “Yeah, you know how it is” he grabbed Jared’s arm, raised it like he just won a fight, and yelled, much too loud, “This guy fucks!”

Richard muttered out from where he was sitting staring down at his hands, “He sure does. He’s probably fucked half of the woman population of Palo Alto by now.”

After a second of processing what Richard just said, he jerked his head to where Richard was sitting next to him staring back with eyes wide, looking like he didn’t mean to say that out loud. “Richard-”

“Haha! Really?! I knew it, this guy is a beast! A sex beast!” Russ laughed as he punched Jared in the arm he just lowered.

While the other guys laughed, Richard stood up and announced to no one in particular, “I’m going to go to bed” then practically jogged to his room.

“Aw, what’s his problem?” Russ called after him.

Erlich took this as his time to buddy up to Russ and sidled up to him to chuckle, “Probably just jealous cause he can’t get any.” Russ ignored him went back to the counter to pour himself another shot. Erlich shrugged, trying to convince himself that he didn’t care, and sat back down with Big Head. Jared’s head followed Erlich to Big Head. Jared noticed him peeking out from behind his Big Gulp to look at pointedly at Jared then jerked his head toward Richard’s bedroom. Jared nodded and walked to Richard’s door.

“Richard?” He called out as he lightly knocked. “Richard, can I come in?”

Jared heard a sigh, then a quiet, “Yeah, go ahead.”

Jared opened the door to a pitch black room. “Is it okay if I turn the lights on?”

“No! I mean, please don’t, can you make your way to my bed? You can come up here, if you want. I guess.”

“Okay.” Jared replied as he shut the door and felt his way over to the ladder up to Richard’s bed.

Once he got up and sat crouched at the edge of the bed, he could vaguely see Richard curled up in a ball under a mountain of blankets.

“Richard, why did you say that about me?”

Richard rolled onto his back and sat up, but he still wouldn’t look up at Jared. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say that, it just came out and can you- can we just forget I ever said that?”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

Richard still wouldn’t look up. “Jared, please don’t make me say it, you and I both know why. Please just stop playing dumb.”

“I’m not playing dumb. Are you upset that I’ve been with more women than you? Because like I said, you are an-”

Jared was stopped by a hand on his mouth and an angry Richard looking right at him with that same fire in his eyes from last week. “It’s because I _like_ you Jared, okay? I’ve liked you for months now, but I kept pushing it down because I knew that you could never like me back that way. I mean, look at me!” Richard gestured along himself. “I’m a mess! Then there you are always so calm and collected and you always know the right thing to say, the right thing to do...”

Richard stopped for a second to catch his breath then continued. “I was able to push it down for months, and I even got a girlfriend, which was great for a minute, but then I saw you with that girl and I was just so jealous. Then I screwed up my relationship with Winnie and then my distraction was gone and all I could think about was how you were with all those women when you should be with me. Then I would feel bad because-”

In a second, Jared ripped Richard’s hand from his mouth, brought his own hands to cradle Richard’s face, and kissed him.

Richard froze for a second before he melted against him and kissed back with the amount of enthusiasm that said that he did not have much experience. It was sloppy and awkward and Jared never had a more perfect kiss in his entire life.

When they pulled back for breath, before Richard could say anything self-depreciating, Jared, with his hands still cradling Richard face, blurted out, “I love you.”

Richard’s eye’s widened and he looked like he was about to cry. “You-you do? Really?”

Jared moved one of his hands to Richards hair and threaded his fingers through it as he said, “Since I first saw you. Love at first sight.”

Richard lightly chuckled as he put his hand to the back of Jared’s neck, “You’re so cheesy.” He pulled Jared forward for one last kiss, then pulled them down so they were lying face to face. “Thank you, for loving me.”

And just like that, for once, something finally went Jared’s way.

**Author's Note:**

> idk this was probably bad, I'm fairly new at writing fanfiction but i love these sweet boys so i wanted to do something for them


End file.
